lowerknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
7814-9229 Lower Knights' Age
Beginning with the birth of Shuanosh and ending with the Cloud Fade incident. 7514 CNY - Shuanosh Born At this point growth and advancement of technology was slow due to tight Natoas control of the Highway's economy. Restrictions kept the FAS and CoG from advancing. Existing technologies got better and increased in efficiency, but rarely jumped to new levels. There were those high in position of the faith of Abbanosh called "Those Who Chipped Away at the Rock." They had a duty to keep the mouths of the Elements from getting to clogged up from ore build-up. They were told, however, that if they continued to improperly do the task, great destruction would come. Through history these leaders rebuked and tried to kill prophets, like Poe, that reminded them of this because they seemed to only cause trouble. Abbanosh finally had to personally fix the problem by sending down the Black Dragon. Wholly of the King, yet separate, the Low King Shuanosh came in stealth. Disguising Himself as poverty, He experienced the life of a mortal in the exiled land of Two Edged. That life ended when prophecy needed to be fulfilled. After teaching many how to use the powerful living metals that grew in the throats of the Elements to defeat evil and darkness, Those Who Chipped finally convinced the people that He was a demented sorcerer, so He was forced down into the caverns under Sky Mountain. It was only remembered as the mountain that the Great Cloud had billowed out from. A Shaynokeiz, an immortal of shadow, came to "help" escort the Low King to His grave within the mountain. He traversed the tunnels until they found the "alter" within. The Shaynokeiz drove his sword into Shuanosh's chest. As his blood dripped onto the alter, it cracked. Thin, white flames leaked through the crack, and Shuanosh took the sword from his captor, killed him with it, then struck the weakened seal to break it. The opening of this powerful Element caused a great earthquake that ripped and opened the chambers to Elements all over the surface of Atanoah. This made them burn towards the sky in a glory than had been seen only before the Great Cloud had swallowed the world. Shuanosh's great strike took His last breath, and He died from His wound and fell into into the Element. His body was burned to ashes, but his powerful soul went down into the Lowest Low, a realm where souls lost forever were kept until the End. There He confronted Daranosh and shamed him. After this, He moved in the fire of the Element, rejoining his ashes, and left to be joined with the Father and rest. Fully restored and more, He came back down to the world surrounded by fire like from the sun. He walked among those who had condemned Him to show that the Elements were to be conquered and used to destroy evil. He then left, promising to return later and remove the very surface of the planet so that only fire would be present. Those who follow the teachings of the Low King and arm themselves as He did are known as the Lower Knights 7850 Vince Hannick During a routine check-up on Two Edged’s current technological state (to make sure it couldn't rise up again against the Highway), an inspector named Vince Hannick learned about Shuanosh and his deeds in the land. He was so enraged that the followers of Abbanosh had created a “lie” so big that he tried to kill off everyone who was spreading it. He was finally confronted by Shuanosh himself, and began to spread the Message instead of kill it. When his time of inspection was up, which took two years, he went back to the Sky Highway and began to tell everyone about Shuanosh and the ways of the Lower Knight. He had reached armor level 7 by this time, had learned how to make armor, and knew many basic skills. His authority and power led many to believe, and the ranks of the Lower Knights grew in other lands. He came back to Two Edged several times to keep his teachers up to date, but eventually the Sky Highway officials ended these travels. They were finally so enraged by his works that they killed him and begin to outlaw the teachings of Shuanosh and the ownership of living metal.